


when i put my lips on you

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: — Какой же ты… — покачал головой Тесла и укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Ладно, раз уж не понимаешь по-другому, буду предельно прямым, — он снисходительно посмотрел на Уилла и улыбнулся. — Я хочу тебя.— Э… в рабство? В качестве подопытного кролика для твоих бесконечных экспериментов?





	when i put my lips on you

Когда Тесла в первый раз проявил к Уиллу недвусмысленный интерес, он подумал, что тот сошел с ума. Или же он, Уилл, сам спятил, интерпретируя странные знаки внимания Теслы, проявлявшиеся в касаниях чаще всего до рук или поясницы — хотя с Теслой никогда нельзя было угадать, какой части тела «повезет» в очередной раз, — «как бы невзначай», пристальных и оценивающих, а порой задумчивых, лукавых или же пронизывающих взглядах, от которых Уиллу становилось слегка не по себе, извращенным способом.  
А еще он подумал, что у него, пожалуй, слишком давно не было секса, и он видит во всем этом нечто большее, чем есть на самом деле.  
Все сомнения отпали в один не самый удачный для Уилла день, когда Тесла явился к нему в кабинет с просьбой помочь собрать какое-то устройство, потому что одному было неудобно, а все разбежались. Уилл только усмехнулся. Ничего удивительного в этом не было: Тесла, после того, как потерял свои вампирские способности, стал подозрительно часто появляться в Убежище — словно искал место, где смог бы чувствовать себя в безопасности, — и успел довести до белого каления, кажется, даже все неживое.  
Уилл хотел было послать его далеко и надолго, возможно даже, с билетом в один конец, но только тяжело вздохнул, окинув немыслимую кучу документов, примерно половина из которых не поместилась на его рабочий стол и лежала на кресле. А ведь он едва начал их разбирать. И еще несколько минут назад сам же чуть не выл от досады и желал все, что угодно, лишь бы не эта чертова куча чертовых бумажек.  
— А черт с ним, — сказал Уилл, отбрасывая ручку и поднимаясь с кресла, — почему бы и нет.  
Тесла лучезарно улыбнулся, а Уилл отметил про себя почти рассеянный взгляд, которым он окинул его с ног до головы, словно примеривался к чему-то. Но задумываться всерьез и беспокоиться Уилл не стал, слишком уж заманчиво выглядела перспектива отделаться от опостылевшей бумажной работы хотя бы на краткое время.  
Когда Уилл спросил Теслу о предназначении устрашающей конструкции, Тесла просто ответил:  
— Какая тебе разница. Но к концу света оно не приведет, если ты об этом. Наверное.  
— Отлично, — фыркнул Уилл, и все же встал рядом с Теслой и взял деталь, которую тот ему протянул с просьбой подержать, пока сам Тесла будет что-то там к ней прикручивать.  
А через несколько минут понял, что помогать собирать нечто, напоминающее скорее какую-то машину смерти, не иначе, гениальному ученому, смысля при этом в физике на уровне примерно никак — то еще удовольствие. А также понял то, что Тесле, видимо, требовались, скорее свободные уши и крепкие нервы, чтобы выдержать весь тот словесный поток, в который Уилл перестал вслушиваться минуте где-то на второй, нежели реальная помощь.  
Из задумчивости его вывело прикосновение пальцев к подбородку. Уилл вздрогнул, когда Тесла повернул его лицом к себе.  
— Ты меня не слушал, парень, — почти с упреком сказал он, все еще продолжая удерживать Уилла за подбородок, хотя это, в общем-то, уже и не требовалось.  
Уилл не успел ничего придумать в ответ, потому что Тесла резко подался вперед и поцеловал его прежде, чем он успел отшатнуться. Неглубоко, только коснулся губами его губ и быстро провел по ним языком.  
— Ты заболел? — ошарашенно спросил Уилл, отступая от Теслы на несколько шагов, когда тот отстранился.  
— И что тебя привело к такому умозаключению, Уильям? — Тесла насмешливо посмотрел на него.  
А Уилл, отступая от надвигающегося на него Теслы, подумал, что первым же делом, как только удастся удрать отсюда, обязательно проверит, не сбежали ли каким-то образом нуббины из своего вольера, или еще какой абнормал, способный распространять адские феромоны, потому что сейчас, когда Тесла был почти человеком, он вполне мог быть подвержен таким атакам. И было очень похоже, что именно так и произошло.  
— Воу-воу, — Уилл, пятясь и огибая лабораторный стол, выставил перед собой руки. — Если ты не заметил, то я вообще-то не Магнус…  
— Я способен отличить девочку от мальчика, — усмехнулся Тесла.  
— Отлично, уже хорошо, — Уилл с досадой и долей паники отметил, что сбежать можно было разве что через форточку.  
Учитывая, что лаборатория находилась под крышей Убежища, то, пожалуй, он пока не стал бы торопиться с побегом. Хотя…  
Уилл выругался сквозь зубы, когда наткнулся на кресло и машинально сел в него, вжимаясь в спинку.  
— Ты псих, — сказал он остановившемуся перед ним Тесле. — Что тебе нужно?  
— Какой же ты… — покачал головой Тесла и укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Ладно, раз уж не понимаешь по-другому, буду предельно прямым, — он снисходительно посмотрел на Уилла и улыбнулся. — Я хочу тебя.  
— Э… в рабство? В качестве подопытного кролика для твоих бесконечных экспериментов?  
Уилл просто решил попытаться все обратить в шутку, а заодно уточнить, что слух его не подводит. Как и сознание, потому что все очень уж походило на абсурдный сон.  
Тесла фыркнул.  
— Ни то, ни другое. Хотя зависеть будет от того, с какой стороны ты на это посмотришь Уильям. Я хочу тебя. В моей постели. Раздетого, разгоряченного и умоляющего взять тебя. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь реагировать, когда я доведу тебя до оргазма одними только языком и губами.  
Потрясающе бесстыдная и выбивающая из колеи честность и прямота.  
Уилл открыл рот и почти сразу же закрыл его. Поморгал, помотал головой, словно это могло помочь ему собрать мысли в одну кучу, по возможности — цензурную.  
— О боже, — только и смог он выдавить из себя и зажмурился.  
«Это сон. Просто странный, идиотский сон воспаленного разума», — подумал он.  
Но Тесла, конечно же, никуда не исчез, когда Уилл открыл глаза.  
— Скажи, пожалуйста, что это просто какой-то… совсем уж безумный способ вызвать ревность Магнус? Или поиметь, скорее, мой мозг, чем меня самого.  
— Если ты не заметил, то Хелен уже несколько дней как отсутствует, — хмыкнул Тесла, склоняясь над ним.  
О, да. Этого Уилл, конечно же, не мог не заметить. Даже слишком хорошо заметил, учитывая, что ему, как заместителю Магнус, выпала святая обязанность разгребать ворох проблем и горы документов.  
И все же сложно было пока поверить, что это не какая-то изощренная шутка, порожденная неподдающимся никакому пониманию мозгом Теслы.  
— И, раз уж на то пошло, — Тесла склонился еще ниже, — то Хелен в принципе плевать, с кем я сплю. Возможно даже, — Тесла, упершись одной рукой в подлокотник кресла, второй снова коснулся подбородка Уилла, чуть приподнимая его голову, — она обрадуется смене моего внимания…  
Это все еще походило на дурной сон. И Уилл пытался разобраться в себе. Прикосновения Теслы, как ни странно, отторжения не вызывали. Скорее, наоборот. И, раз уж на то пошло, то Уиллу в некоторой степени даже льстило внимание гениального ученого, выходца из, ни много ни мало, викторианской эпохи. И, возможно, было что-то еще, что Уилл до этого момента пытался для самого же себя замаскировать просто как восхищение гениальностью Теслы, в котором самому Тесле он, конечно же, никогда не признается даже под дулом пистолета.  
И Уилл даже перестал списывать на долгое отсутствие нормального секса то, что у него почти встал член.  
— Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, Уильям, — вздохнул Тесла, проведя большим пальцем по нижней губе Уилла. — Просто подумай об этом.  
Еще один поцелуй, такой же легкий, почти неощутимый, как и первый.  
«Да к черту все», — подумал Уилл, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Теслы и удерживая того, когда он попытался отстраниться, отвечая на поцелуй, углубляя его и чувствуя на губах и языке чуть сладковатый привкус вина.

Было нечто завораживающее в том, как Тесла медленно раздевался, удивительно аккуратно, и в то же врем с долей небрежности. И не позволял Уиллу касаться себя. Это было как-то несправедливо, и даже неправильно, то, что на нем было все еще слишком много одежды, в то время, как Тесла полностью обнаженный, навалился на него и целовал долго и глубоко. Дурацкая и избитая фраза «не хватает воздуха во время поцелуя» заиграла новыми красками.  
— Руки убрал, — недовольно проворчал Тесла, когда Уилл потянулся к пуговицам на своей рубашке, и сам начал расстегивать их, попутно целуя грудь Уилла.  
Он шумно выдохнул, когда Тесла, лизнув его сосок, слегка прикусил.  
— Да твою ж… — вырвалось у него, когда Тесла наконец стянул с него джинсы вместе с трусами и коснулся губами внутренней стороны бедра одновременно лаская пальцами соски, а вставший член игнорировал.  
Тесла ласкал его неторопливо, долго и мучительно медленно, позволяя Уиллу только цепляться за его плечи, но останавливая любые попытки прикоснуться к его телу как-то иначе.  
— Да какого черта, — прохрипел он, оставляя белые следы от своих пальцев на его плечах, когда тот снова, будто не замечая напряженного члена, провел губами от ключиц до пупка и обратно.  
— Я же сказал, каким хочу тебя видеть, Уильям, — тихо сказал он, усмехаясь, когда Уилл застонал, а потом выдал какой-то невразумительный звук, похожий на тихое хныканье, когда Тесла обхватил губами головку его члена, а потом выпустил ее, заставляя Уилла подаваться бедрами вверх.  
Уилл закусил губу, когда Тесла перевернул его на живот и начал целовать спину, от шеи до поясницы, вдоль позвоночника. Ощущать член между ягодиц было непривычно и… возбуждающе.  
По телу пробежала легкая дрожь, когда Тесла прихватил губами мочку уха, а потом провел ими по шее, одновременно обхватывая ладонью его член. С глухим стоном Уилл толкнулся в его руку, а в следующее мгновение захотелось развернуться и стукнуть Теслу за то, что тот, едва касаясь, провел кончиками пальцев по стволу до основания и… убрал руку.  
— Да твою же мать…  
Он снова оказался на спине, а Тесла начал проводить языком по головке члена, иногда заглатывая его на половину, сжимая губами и медленно выпуская его изо рта, и вырывая тем самым из горла Уилла полустоны-полувсхлипы.  
Ему отчаянно хотелось просто вцепиться в волосы Теслы и не отпускать, пока оргазм не накроет его. Но Тесла, засранец, удерживал его руки.  
«Раздетого, разгоряченного и _умоляющего взять тебя_ », — пронеслись в голове недавние слова Теслы.  
Засранец.  
Даже вдвойне засранец, потому что он как-то умудрялся не позволить Уиллу кончить прежде, чем наиграется с ним.  
— Да трахни ты уже наконец меня, — прошипел он, комкая в пальцах простыню и бесстыдно подаваясь бедрами вверх, пытаясь войти на всю длину в его глотку, когда Тесла в очередной раз, накрыв губами его член, немного поласкал его языком и выпустил изо рта, переключив свое внимание на другие части тела.  
Уилл не был уверен, что расслышал себя правильно, когда кончал в рот Теслы, а тот сглатывал его сперму, но, кажется, среди его хриплых выкриков не было ни одного цензурного слова.  
Ощущать чуть горьковатый вкус своей собственной спермы, когда Тесла поцеловал его, было более чем непривычно. Но вовсе не противно.  
— В следующий раз, — тихо промолвил Тесла, останавливая попытку Уилла потянуться к его члену.  
Несколько движений ладонью — и Тесла кончил ему на живот.

«Если здесь кто-то и спятил, то мы оба», — вяло подумал Уилл, желая поскорее перейти грань от яви ко сну.  
На какие-то осмысленные разговоры его сейчас не тянуло, как и на попытку поведенческого анализа произошедшего. Только отчаянно хотелось спать. А о своих скрытых желаниях, влечениях, или еще чем-то, что бы его там ни заставило долго не думать, а поддаться, он подумает как-нибудь потом. Или нет…


End file.
